Word Games
by RawrrrGrimm
Summary: One sentence or 100 word fic challenge. All pairings Renji/Ichigo. Ranges from AU, OOC, to everything else. Implied or explicit M rating. Will be updated periodically.
1. Chapter 1: Educate

**A/N: Alright, so these will be short, 100 word or 1-sentence fics. This is more or less a test of my endurance for clarity, conventions, etc. I'd like as much feedback as I can get and I'm more than willing to hand over any kind of rights to whatever the heck you want to write. I'm not picky.**

**These will all be M rated for either sexual content (implied or explicit, depending upon my mood), language, violence, etc. You know the drill.**

**Last, I'd like to mention that these will be updated in short chapters periodically. Some prompts will be repeated with a different spin.**

**Comment! I promise not to snark back if the comments are constructive. Let me know what you think. What was awful? What was wonderful? Just let me know.**

**I own absolutely nothing. I even stole the prompts!**

* * *

**_Educate_**

Ichigo pressed his body closer to the Lieutenant and breathed in his scent, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Let me educate you, Ren. I can always tell when you're about to lose it; but the question has never been _when_ will you come—Oh no, it's when will I _let_ you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Educate Redux

**A/N: Alright, so these will be short, 100 word or 1-sentence fics. This is more or less a test of my endurance for clarity, conventions, etc. I'd like as much feedback as I can get and I'm more than willing to hand over any kind of rights to whatever the heck you want to write. I'm not picky.**

**These will all be M rated for either sexual content (implied or explicit, depending upon my mood), language, violence, etc. You know the drill.**

**Last, I'd like to mention that these will be updated in short chapters periodically. Some prompts will be repeated with a different spin.**

**Comment! I promise not to snark back if the comments are constructive. Let me know what you think. What was awful? What was wonderful? Just let me know.**

**I own absolutely nothing. I even stole the prompts!**

* * *

_**Educate**_

Renji would never forget the first time Ichigo had tackled him to the bed, pressed a rather sloppy kiss to his lips and then moaned with everything he had, _"teach me."_


	3. Chapter 3: Metallic

**A/N: Alright, so these will be short, 100 word or 1-sentence fics. This is more or less a test of my endurance for clarity, conventions, etc. I'd like as much feedback as I can get and I'm more than willing to hand over any kind of rights to whatever the heck you want to write. I'm not picky.**

**These will all be M rated for either sexual content (implied or explicit, depending upon my mood), language, violence, etc. You know the drill.**

**Last, I'd like to mention that these will be updated in short chapters periodically. Some prompts will be repeated with a different spin.**

**Comment! I promise not to snark back if the comments are constructive. Let me know what you think. What was awful? What was wonderful? Just let me know.**

**I own absolutely nothing. I even stole the prompts!**

* * *

_**Metallic**_

Renji watched as Ichigo's eyes lost their warm chocolate glow and steeled over with a harsh metallic edge. It was always this moment before the final charge that had his hair standing on edge and his heart racing; those eyes were violent, fathomless, and far more terrifying than even his hollowfied form—they gleamed with terrifying strength and an insurmountable willpower, but they meant only one thing—destruction.


	4. Chapter 4: Pulse

**A/N: Alright, so these will be short, 100 word or 1-sentence fics. This is more or less a test of my endurance for clarity, conventions, etc. I'd like as much feedback as I can get and I'm more than willing to hand over any kind of rights to whatever the heck you want to write. I'm not picky.**

**These will all be M rated for either sexual content (implied or explicit, depending upon my mood), language, violence, etc. You know the drill.**

**Last, I'd like to mention that these will be updated in short chapters periodically. Some prompts will be repeated with a different spin.**

**Comment! I promise not to snark back if the comments are constructive. Let me know what you think. What was awful? What was wonderful? Just let me know.**

**I own absolutely nothing. I even stole the prompts!**

* * *

_**Pulse**_

The moment before someone falls part is often defined by the thoughts that precede them; and in Ichigo's case, he had been busily asking himself, "how do you feel for a pulse when someone's heart has been ripped out?"


	5. Chapter 5: Satin

**A/N: Alright, so these will be short, 100 word or 1-sentence fics. This is more or less a test of my endurance for clarity, conventions, etc. I'd like as much feedback as I can get and I'm more than willing to hand over any kind of rights to whatever the heck you want to write. I'm not picky.**

**These will all be M rated for either sexual content (implied or explicit, depending upon my mood), language, violence, etc. You know the drill.**

**Last, I'd like to mention that these will be updated in short chapters periodically. Some prompts will be repeated with a different spin.**

**Comment! I promise not to snark back if the comments are constructive. Let me know what you think. What was awful? What was wonderful? Just let me know.**

**I own absolutely nothing. I even stole the prompts!**

* * *

_**Satin**_

Renji was rough all over with calloused, scarred skin, but his hair was different; the blood red tendrils were satin smooth as Ichigo fisted and _yanked_.


	6. Chapter 6: Shackle

**A/N: Alright, so these will be short, 100 word or 1-sentence fics. This is more or less a test of my endurance for clarity, conventions, etc. I'd like as much feedback as I can get and I'm more than willing to hand over any kind of rights to whatever the heck you want to write. I'm not picky.**

**These will all be M rated for either sexual content (implied or explicit, depending upon my mood), language, violence, etc. You know the drill.**

**Last, I'd like to mention that these will be updated in short chapters periodically. Some prompts will be repeated with a different spin.**

**Comment! I promise not to snark back if the comments are constructive. Let me know what you think. What was awful? What was wonderful? Just let me know.**

**I own absolutely nothing. I even stole the prompts!**

* * *

_**Shackle**_

The sight of fuzzy pink handcuffs lying across his pillow isn't terribly disconcerting; however, the look Renji sends his way right before Ichigo finds himself pinned to the bed is.


	7. Chapter 7: Shackle Redux

**A/N: Alright, so these will be short, 100 word or 1-sentence fics. This is more or less a test of my endurance for clarity, conventions, etc. I'd like as much feedback as I can get and I'm more than willing to hand over any kind of rights to whatever the heck you want to write. I'm not picky.**

**These will all be M rated for either sexual content (implied or explicit, depending upon my mood), language, violence, etc. You know the drill.**

**Last, I'd like to mention that these will be updated in short chapters periodically. Some prompts will be repeated with a different spin.**

**Comment! I promise not to snark back if the comments are constructive. Let me know what you think. What was awful? What was wonderful? Just let me know.**

**I own absolutely nothing. I even stole the prompts!**

* * *

_**Shackle**_

Agreeing to a little role-play and being strapped against a wall were two entirely different things; and once Ichigo managed to get free, Renji was going to pay. _Preferably in blood_.


	8. Chapter 8: Grip

**Grip**

Watching Renji tighten his grip on the hilt of his sword sent heat straight through Ichigo's body; just the thought of those calloused hands wrapped around his cock the way they did his sword had the substitute hard and wanting.


	9. Chapter 9: Intimate

**Intimate**

Ichigo didn't think the way he and Renji fucked was their way of expressing love; it was always a frenzied act punctuated by teeth and nails finding purchase on someone's skin. No, they didn't 'make love,' but that moment of intimate calm after they both came was their silent _"I love you."_


	10. Chapter 10: Invasion

**Invasion**

Renji groaned as he read the note taped to the bedroom door. The little paper itself wasn't particularly menacing, but the sharply formed words were.

"You are in trouble. I've gone back home until I decide how best to _punish_ _you_."

Shuuhei snorted, "So what'd you do to the kid to piss him off?"

"Remember the Gillian invasion last night?" Shuuhei nodded, "Sure, why?" Renji sighed and scratched the back of his head in defeat, "We were in the middle of something."

"What kind of something?" The look Renji gave Shuuhei in response had the 9th division lieutenant crying and gasping for breath as he laughed.

"Say goodbye to your sex life, Renji."


	11. Chapter 11: Monument

**Monument**

Renji stood in front of the rather insignificant looking plaque, hands fisted at his sides and trembling. "You stupid _bastard_! You save us all and they honor your memory with a fucking _plaque_, Ichigo. You died and now I have _nothing_ but a goddamn token…" He pressed a hand to the monument before he turned on his heel and marched resolutely away, ignoring his tears.


	12. Chapter 12: Star

**Star **

Renji was determined to prove to Ichigo how spectacular he really was, so he hitched his wagon to the boy's ever-rising star. The kid was young and naïve, but had more talent in a single hair than most singers had in their entire body. The fiery boy would make a name for their band, and then Renji would finally be able to tell him "_I told you so." _


	13. Chapter 13: Strike

**Strike**

"I'm on strike until he apologizes for handcuffing me to that wall," Ichigo sighed in exasperation, "…the bastard deserves it, he just left me there to go kill a damn Arrancar." Rukia's eyes rolled as she watched Ichigo slam cabinet doors and stomp around his apartment, silently vowing to_ never_ tell Ichigo that it hadn't been an Arrancar, just a Gillian. He was better off not knowing, and Renji would be able to breathe another day.


	14. Chapter 14: Youth

**Youth**

Yes, Ichigo was young and _yes,_ Renji was a bastard for corrupting him, but he couldn't help himself; every time Ichigo would arch beneath him, shivering and begging for _more_, pleading for it _harder_, Renji lost all sense of right and wrong.


	15. Chapter 15: Compensate

**Compensate**

Renji smirked as he deflected another swing from the inexplicably large blade the orange haired ryoka carried, "So, tell me ryoka…is that sword compensating for something?"


	16. Chapter 16: Hat

**Hat**

Renji could pull off bandanas, fancy sunglasses, wild tattoos, and flaming red hair…but that hat looked downright ridiculous.


	17. Chapter 17: Pornography

**Pornography**

"Lift your hips, Ichi…"  
"Calm down, don't tense up."

"Fuck you Renji, that hurts!"  
"Just relax!"  
"You try relaxing when someone tone tries shoving that big up _your _ass, bastard!"

Ichigo was disappointed to find that his first time was nothing like it appeared in the movies.


	18. Chapter 18: Shadowbox

**Shadowbox**

Ichigo appeared to be shadowboxing as he trained for bankai; such movements would have looked bizarre if it wasn't plainly obvious every move brought the boy closer to his goal.


	19. Chapter 19: Subtlety

**Subtlety**

Finding a naked Ichigo jerking himself off wasn't a particularly subtle plea for attention, but as far as Renji was concerned, _subtlety is overrated_.


	20. Chapter 20: Shiver

**Shiver**

Granted, it didn't take much to make Renji hot and hard, but every damn time Ichigo ran his tongue along the corded muscle of his throat and bit down, Renji could do nothing but moan and _shiver_.


	21. Chapter 21: Desperate

**A/N: Umm. I plead the fifth?  
**

**Desperate**

A high keening whimper hung in the air as blunt nails and a sharp tongue found purchase on sweat-slicked skin. The abject need behind the sound was nearly choking, and Renji growled as he watched Ichigo thrash against the steel pinning him to the wall. He knew Ichigo was close, but he was still just this side of desperate. Renji could wait.


	22. Chapter 22: Obsession

**A/N: Sigh. Another 100 or less. I just can't seem to be able to get ONE sentence down anymore without breaking some serious grammatical rules. Plot bunnies have run away too.**

Is anyone reading and enjoying these, or should I just stop? 

**Obsession**

He couldn't have known this side to himself; after all, he'd never loved this hard or bled so much for one person as he did for Ichigo. But that wasn't what scared him so much. His need for his little redheaded lover was quickly becoming an obsession, and that intensity was absolutely terrifying.


	23. Chapter 23: Linger

**A/N: This one is unique. I couldn't decide if I wanted to go angsty or sexy. I settled for both, and you can read it how you want. I like the versatility of the language here—the duality of words. I think this is rather beautiful…in it's own twisted way. **

**Thoughts?  
**

**Linger**

_Ichigo_, he moans, and the strawberry thinks of the way the name lingers in the air, broken and stale. He licks up Renji's neck, earning an agonized groan from the lieutenant. He gathers up the scattered, unspoken syllables of _please_ and _don't_ as he clutches Renji close, and with the faintest touch of their lips, silences him completely.


	24. Chapter 24: Seduction

**A/N: Two words under the cut. Surprisingly not a sex scene. You'd think so for "seduction," but I couldn't wrap my head around it. Seemed too trite. So here you go, some introspection! **

* * *

**Seduction**

He knew Rukia would be pissed, that Orihime would be hurt and confused that Renji had 'seduced' Ichigo; but neither of them understood that this wasn't so simple. Renji actually _cared_ about Ichigo. "Besides," Renji assured himself, "they have no idea that I wasn't the one who started it." But he'd never tell. That particular secret was better _kept_ secret—Ichigo would kill him if Renji ever told the girls Ichigo had been the one to look up from his cup of sake, lean across the table, and then proceed to _suck_ the sake right out of his mouth.


	25. Chapter 25: Wound 1

**A/N: I like this particular word, wound. It lent to a lot of different thoughts jumbled together. I've separated it into three different entries. I couldn't decide which one I liked best—they're all so similar and yet so different. So you get all three. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Wound**

Blood dripped slowly from a shallow slice above Ichigo's eye. Blinking back tears that had nothing to do with the cut, the substitute fell to his knees next to the man he'd been sleeping with for the last few months (for reasons he couldn't quite remember) and let out a ragged breath. Taking a moment to regain some composure, the substitute leaned forward and pressed his lips to a bandaged temple. Repressing a sob, Ichigo pressed himself against Renji and whispered, "If you die from this, you stubborn bastard, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself." The steady beep of the heart monitor went off in response and Ichigo smiled despite himself, "Good. Glad we understand each other."

* * *

_I lied. This one is my favorite. _


	26. Chapter 26: Wound 2

**A/N: Renji lends himself to such great pain and angst. Somehow when he does it, I don't get so angry. When Ichigo is angsty I want to punch him. Go figure. **

**Additionally, this one spurred Wound #3, so read on. **

* * *

**Wound**

Renji had been torn apart by more enemies than he could count. The scars decorating his body were hardly reminders of pain. No, they were _victory_. His visible scars healed, and with time he even forgot where they came from; but watching Ichigo walk away was something his heart would _never_ allow him to forget.


	27. Chapter 27: Wound 3

**A/N: This is so damn angsty. I can't decide if I love this Ichigo or want to punch him in the mouth. **

* * *

**Wound**

Ichigo couldn't believe it as he stared blankly at his apartment, noticeably spartan without Renji's things. He'd left and there was nothing Ichigo could do about it. _God damn it_. Ichigo had survived hollows, shinigami, arrancar, and everything in between. His body could take pain and he knew heartbreak after losing his mom. But losing Renji was different, somehow more significant and Ichigo couldn't place it. _No,_ Ichigo thought, _it would be just like Renji to leave behind an open wound that could never heal._ And Ichigo? Ichigo knew deep down that he'd die from this particular injury. One way or another, the blood loss would get him.

* * *

_Additional Comments: The idea for this came while I was writing Wound #2 and I couldn't decide who would be the one in pain during that one, either character could have handled the set-up. So I restructured the departure scene and it's impact. I came up with this, and Ichigo was the only one I could imagine falling apart in this way. Renji is just too damn strong to let it kill him—he'd let it hurt for the rest of his life and drink away the pain on occasion, but he'd __**never**__ let it kill him. _


	28. Chapter 28: Bittersweet

**A/N: I'm being good. 100 words exactly. **

* * *

**Bittersweet**

The rush of adrenaline as the Arrancar came at him was suddenly eclipsed by Ichigo's furious snarl.

Fighting with the substitute always left Renji on edge until they won and they could find somewhere he could run his hands over his lover and assure himself they were both alive—bodies connecting and Ichigo roaring in bliss, the shared high bittersweet as pent up worry from the battle falls away.

Renji forced himself not to turn and check if Ichigo was alive. Contenting himself with thoughts of Ichigo between the sheets, he charged forward with an angry cry of his own.

* * *

_Reviews are rewarded with imaginary cookies, hugs, and goblin kisses. _


	29. Chapter 29: Destroy

**A/N: Too many long ones recently. Have a one sentence-r. **

* * *

**Destroy**

Ichigo was powerful enough to swing his sword and destroy a building without even thinking about it, and the soft sureness of his hands as he held Renji to him—tight but never painful—was always so confusing; Renji couldn't understand how someone so strong could be so agonizingly gentle.

* * *

_My Ichigo's have multiple sexual identities/personalities. This one is evidently a very conscientious lover. Hehe. _


	30. Chapter 30: Scars

**A/N: Rules are meant to be broken, right? Ngggg. This one **_**needed**_** more plot/action/dialogue, or else the plot-bunnies were going to eat me rather than the carrots I leave out for them. I swear, this was all done in self-preservation. Promise. :3**

* * *

**Scars**

Renji sighed and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against the headboard. "No one's home. Why are you all the way over there?" _Why__ aren't we naked yet?_

"I _know _that, bastard." Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his desk chair, studiously ignoring Renji and pretending to actually study. Renji plowed forward, "Then what is it? Are you scared? I already told you I'd be careful."

Suddenly Ichigo's embarrassment was outstripped by his anger. He flung himself from behind the desk and was on Renji, finger pressed to his chest and face close enough their breath mingled. "I. Am. Not. Scared." As quickly as it came the anger left him, and the substitute realizing their position, turned crimson and jerked back to put space between them.

Realization hit Renji like a brick to the face and he laughed, making Ichigo's blush darken. _God that's sexy_, he thought as he yanked Ichigo down into a kiss. When their lips finally parted, Renji's grin was sly, "You're fucking beautiful Ichigo. It's the scars isn't it? You're a damned idiot sometimes. Scars are a part of battle and you fight harder than anyone I've ever seen. They're beautiful on you—a sign of your strength and willpower. It's _sexy_, you dumbass. Now shut up and take off your damn pants so I can fuck you until you forget you even have skin, let alone scars."

* * *

…_Renji is very self-aware in this one. Not really a defining factor for his character, but I like intuitive Renji's. He's got some depth in him and I can totally see him doing something like this. _


	31. Chapter 31: Paint

**A/N: No one can tell me this is a failure, despite going over 100 words. (136 if you were curious.) I considered removing "filler," but this one just feels _perfect_ as is. I couldn't bear to touch it.**

**I haven't had any complaints, but this _is_ yaoi. (Ehem.) Just in case someone **_**needs**_** a reminder, there you go. M rating and whatnot.**

* * *

**Paint**

Renji drew in a sharp breath at the gentle caress of sable to his skin. The faint brush stroke was soft, triggering a tremulous ache as he tried to regain a semblance of muscular control. The brush pulled away from his skin once more to find another jagged black tattoo. Forced to grit his teeth against sensation, Renji groaned, the sound low, rumbling, and seeming to come from his very core. Faint touch of brush tip to skin and his body jerked once again, the bristles running up the tattoos decorating his inner thigh and rising higher, but the progress was too slow. Exhaling in a pained acceptance, Renji finally broke. The hissed, "_Please, Ichi!" _was barely audible, but the moan that the wet heat wrapped around his cock engendered, rang out, resonating like a bell.

* * *

_Thoughts? Reviews don't earn cookies, but they do earn respect and good karma (and a lot of gratitude). ...And of course a neat little bonus that I'll visit your page and read **your** things too and drop my **own** review. _


	32. Chapter 32: Moments

**A/N: This is actually randomly inspired from a review. "You are expressing 'the moment' with as few words as possible…" made me think about what I'd been doing and then the plot for this just popped into my head. Inspiration comes from strange places.**

**Notice: I break all sorts of canon in this one and ignore ages entirely in the name of "…but they must CUDDLE!" type thoughts. Oops. **

* * *

**Moment  
**

Ichigo lived in moments—never agonizing, only acting on impulse and trusting his instincts. Renji, on the other hand, worked his ass off for a seemingly intangible power he had, but couldn't tap into. He lived for the future—a possibility, a maybe, nothing more.

Renji watched that punk bust in, save Rukia, then turn around and save the whole damn Soul Society. No regard for the future, just action—and he wanted that. He _needed_ that. So when Ichigo bumped into him and blushed, he decided for once in his life _not_ to think. Instead, he reached down to lift the brazen bastard off his feet with a soul-searing kiss.

Waking up the next morning with orange hair tickling his nose tipped this rather reckless decision in the "win" pile, and Renji smiled to himself. Yeah, not thinking was looking pretty damn good, and with Ichigo around, Renji would have nothing but moments to live by.

* * *

_I'm a brazen hussy. I've been flouting word counts left and right. Maybe I should change the rules to 150 words. =.= These **are** self-imposed limits, after all. _


	33. Chapter 33: Indulgence

**A/N: I'm nowhere near close to finishing this project and my Seven Deadly Sins thing is stalled at the freakin' prologue, so these will continue to trickle in until my brain decides to start functioning properly. **

* * *

**Indulgence **

The first night, Renji convinced himself this was nothing more than a trite indulgence—he had an itch to scratch and damn it all if he wasn't going to scratch it with that sexy young punk. After the tenth night of slipping from between the sheets, hastily pulling on pants, and trying to avoid waking up the orange-haired kid, Renji gave in. Incapable of lying to himself anymore, Renji crawled back in bed and curled himself around the sleeping substitute once more. He'd explain it all in the morning when he woke up. Next to Ichigo.


	34. Chapter 34: Insanity

**Insanity**

Some might say that having two voices in your head and the ability to talk to the soul in your sword was a guaranteed sign of lunacy, but Renji didn't think so—and that's what Ichigo loved about him most of all.


	35. Chapter 35: Insanity Redux

**Insanity**

"IwanttohavesexonTaicho'sdesk."

"You want to WHAT?"  
"I-uh…Want to have sex on Taicho's desk? You see…" Ichigo cut Renji off with a look mixed with fury and exasperation. "Save it. Let me guess. You got drunk and made a bet with Shuuhei again, right?" Renji's silence and averted eyes were answer enough and Ichigo sighed.

Seeing Renji so disappointed and defeated, Ichigo sighed as he silently closed the door to the office, mumbling to himself, "I have to be absolutely insane to agree to this…"


	36. Chapter 36: Love

**Love**

It wasn't when they kissed or touched—or even when they were in the same room together—that Ichigo realized how much he loved Renji. It was dishes he found washed and drying in the rack on his countertop, with a note on the fridge explaining how to heat up dinner.


	37. Chapter 37: Wedding

**Wedding**

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Because, if we don't Rukia will kill us. It's your fault she found out we were engaged anyway—we wanted to elope and _you told her we were_. Now put the damn tux on, Renji and stop complaining. Need I remind you that _I'm_ the one who has to walk down the damn aisle with a _bouquet_ in one hand and goat-face on the other?"

"Right, sorry. Shutting up."


	38. Chapter 38: Funeral

**Funeral**

"You might as well wake up right now, Ichi, because I _will not_ be at your funeral. So get up, you overconfident imbecile. For once in your life just listen to me and _get up_!"

****The heart monitor stopped, a seemingly endless refrain calling out like a snide comeback to the Lieutenant's one-sided conversation.

"You bastard."


	39. Chapter 39: Fantasy

**A/N: 100 words exactly. Woo. Also, celebratory "Over 2,000 views" post. YAY! I appreciate everyone reading these.  
**

**I'm now entertaining suggestions—if there is a word you'd like to see me work with, drop me a PM. **

* * *

**Fantasy**

Renji tied Ichigo up because he knew the boy _liked_ the lack of control. It wasn't fantasy run amok, it was something Ichigo _needed_—a way to be _anything_ but a young hero with the weight of two worlds resting on his shoulders. So he strapped his lover down, stripped him of the inherent burdens carrying a sword entailed, and left them at the bedroom door. Renji gave the boy exactly what he needed—a moment of bliss, a simple way to revel in the surge of pleasure, feel adrenaline spike and bloom—without the taint of death and violence.


	40. Chapter 40: Cheater

**A/N: This is what I would generally put in separate chapters, but since they are shortened versions of a single plot, I've combined them together. Sorry for the change of format, but this plot hit me with "Clockwork" and I just kind of ran with it—and it surprised me with the amount of emotion I found. I've stretched it out to several words so I could examine "Cheater" from a couple directions. I'm still not sure where it will go or how far I can take it, but I'll be working with "Cheater" as my overarching title. Any new installments will go in another chapter as a continuation of this series. **

* * *

_**Cheater**_

**Clockwork**

The resonant _bong_ of the grandfather clock drowned out the sound of the front lock turning over. The Lieutenant didn't hear the door and neither did his bedmate, but he did hear the throat clearing a moment later as Ichigo walked into their bedroom.

Nothing but the gentle _tick-tock _of the clock in the living room was heard as Ichigo moved silently through the room, eyes avoiding his bed and the two in it as he pulled out a duffle bag and packed it full. The zipper pulling closed was like a gunshot, jarring and final.

* * *

**Murder**

Finding Renji balls-deep in someone other than him was _bad_. Finding them in _his_ bed was worse. Finding the power to keep from murdering his unfaithful lover was just plain _hard_. Ichigo was not known for his self-control; in fact, it had taken _all_ of his willpower to leave zangetsu slung across his back.

* * *

**Fix**

"Rukia, please…" Renji stopped at the look she shot his way. She might be rather petite and wan in appearance, but she packed a hell of a punch. That, and she looked to be about two stupid sentences away from entombing Renji in a cylinder of ice.

Rukia spoke slowly, as if talking took all of her strength, "Are you really this brainless? He found you with another man in your bed. _That you share._" She sighed, her voice showing her obvious disgust, "I can't fix this for you. I don't even _want _to."

* * *

**Sword**

Ichigo darted around Urahara's underground training ground, swinging zangetsu with wild abandon—a fruitless attempt to release some pent-up aggression. A wild getsugo tensho took out another mountain, sending an avalanche of rubble toward the substitute before he swung again, sending another energy blast strong enough to turn everything to sand.

Perched on a boulder outside of Ichigo's swing-zone, Rukia watched in silence. She could hear his hidden pain through his sword—zangetsu was practically screaming in both heartache and rage. Taking a fortifying sip of her tea, she caught Ichigo's eye and held it, "Will you forgive him?" The pulse of pain radiating from the sword was answer enough and she offered a consoling smile, "I thought so."

* * *

**Time**

Renji was pining, going over his own idiocy with the helpful aid of alcohol.

"He says he needs time, what does that mean?" The sarcastic snort Shuuhei shot his way had Renji glaring blearily into his sake glass, "It means what he said, idiot. I can't believe it, but according to Rukia, he's still willing to _forgive _you. Give him time to get over his urge to kill you where you stand and _then_ try to justify yourself."

Ichigo needed time and Renji would give it to him. He'd give him anything if he'd get just one chance to explain.

* * *

**Need**

"Ichi, please! I'm…God I'm sorry. Please, just—tell me what I need to do!"

Renji's tone bordered on desperate and Ichigo gathered enough courage to look him in the eye. Evidently, he found what he was searching for because he sighed in a rather defeated way and moved out of his aggressive stance.

Renji watched the tension fall away, the boy's posture shifting to a pained weariness. His guilt doubled when Ichigo finally spoke, "I need a fucking reason, Renji. I need to understand why. Then I need to know how you could do that. You owe me that much."

* * *

**Hate**

He couldn't understand why he'd said yes. Why he'd brought the little blonde-haired man home. Why he'd initiated the first kiss. There wasn't an explanation; he didn't have a reason, hell he wasn't even that drunk. As he watched Ichigo standing before him with his arms wrapped tight around his middle, like his arms were the only thing keeping him together—Renji hated himself. There was nothing he could tell Ichigo to fix this and it absolutely _killed _him.

* * *

_So much to say about this one._

_Renji doesn't have a reason for his actions because honestly, I've never been able to accept that there is ever a "**good"**__ excuse for cheating. He is, of course, upset with himself for being stupid, selfish, and because of that, he's scared. He does love Ichigo, quite a bit and he made a __**mistake**_**. **_You'd be surprised how often these types of things happen…but I've seen some people get through it. It's such a hard thing to get through and I just wanted to work with that kind of emotion._

_Ichigo on the other hand, is understandably pissed and runs through a myriad of emotions. You see him in pain, angry, aggressive and wanting to draw blood but restrained, and then finally a little cracked and vulnerable. These two have the capacity for so much emotion and it kind of threw me when I wrote it. _

_The whole situation is a convoluted mass of pain and frustration. It's painful for both parties and for vastly different reasons. I tried to analyze that here…and I hope I did it some justice._

_There's potential for more, but this is at a good place for now. I'll return when I can devise a logical continuation that matches their personalities. I refuse to give them a happily ever after without good cause._

**_Let me know what you thought of this one. Reviews are amazing. _**


End file.
